Removal of a carpet, especially if it has been anchored not only by weight and tacks but secured with adhesive is messy, uncomfortable and requires considerable strength. The carpet is grabbed and then pulled up and back.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,326 discloses a carpet lifter to aid in grasping a carpet having loop type pile. Such a device is good only with loop pile carpets, and does not change the amount of force which must be applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,371 uses a set of pulleys which are anchored to the floor surface with which to increase the effective force of the pulling action.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,146, incorporated herein by reference, details many of the difficulties with modern carpet application and removal that have required new methods and apparatus for removal. The patent discloses a gripping jaw assembly which is secured by cables through a series of secured pulleys to a preferably motorized winch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,323, incorporated herein by reference, recognizes the need for a pulling device which can be used in smaller areas and which can be used without heavy mechanical equipment. It discloses a gripping jaw assembly secured by cable to a harness worn about the waist of the puller.
The above patents fail, however, to disclose a puller which is relatively compact, uses leverage to increase the effective force of the effort, and which is adjustable.